Where the daylight begins
by Kahli Hime
Summary: [Pos-canon] Sasuke e Sakura. E suas vidas como notas de rodapé para o mundo. .:. Tradução / SasuSaku / em 4 shots / Pos-canon .:. COMPLETA .:.
1. i

**Tradução** **Autorizada da** Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : T_

 _ **Universo:** Ninja - Pos-canon_

 _ **Gênero:** Romance/drama_

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Sasuke e Sakura. E suas vidas como notas de rodapé para o mundo.

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

 _ **Notas da tradutora:** Certo, essa aqui vai fechar o ciclo de fics do bau - bom, ao menos aquelas que formam uma colecao O.O'  
_

 _Essa fic aqui e originalmente uma one-shot. Mas eu quebrei em 4 drabbles porque... bem, me pareceu interessante fazer assim. Faz sentido. E a erika tb nao tinha conseguido betar ate o final tmb, a tempo de publicar... Enfim, os 3 shots seguintes trarei em breve._

* * *

 **Where the daylight begins**

by ohwhatsherface

Traducao por K hime

Revisao geral por Erika

* * *

i.

Não saia à noite, os pais da Vila oculta da Folha vão dizer, pois, se o fizerem, os Uchiha vão pegá-los e levá-los para a escuridão. Eles nunca especificam quais Uchihas, mas as gerações mais velhas de Konoha sabem exatamente a quem devem temer.

Para onde? as crianças vão perguntar, em curiosidade.

Mas os pais apenas lhes sorririam sombriamente e olhariam para fora da janela. E quando as crianças também o fizessem, logo desviariam os olhos por causa do vermelho-sangue do Sharingan, possivelmente, lhes fitando de volta.

.

Sakura sabe que nao deveria esperar que alguém realmente pudesse prender Sasuke, por isso, quando o vê passeando pelas ruas de Konoha em um casaco escuro e envelhecido, claramente se dirigindo aos portões da Vila, ela se aproxima, sob a luz do luar, revelando sua presença e o deixa passar por si.

"Isso de novo?" sussurra, mais para si mesma.

Os passos de Sasuke param. Ele não se vira para encará-la, mas o cessar de movimentos é suficiente para que ela percebesse que ele esperava por alguma coisa.

"Eu não vou tentar te parar" diz.

Ela parece sem fôlego. Sua postura tensa. Ela não tem a intenção de impedir Sasuke de fazer o inevitável e fugir de sua detenção em Konoha por ter quase causado a destruição total do mundo shinobi. "Mas ... por favor, não faça isso. Por favor." suspira. "Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para si mesmo. Para Naruto. Para Kakashi-sensei."

"Para você?"

Ela quase se encolhe.

Ele se vira ainda levemente, olhando para ela com o canto dos olhos, e isso é o suficiente para fazer Sakura abraçar a si mesma. Interiormente, ela se enfurece, furiosa com a menina lamentável que está se tornando outra vez, mas não pode evitar. E mais uma vez, suspira.

"Por que está indo embora?" pergunta, o desespero vazando por suas barreiras. "Kakashi-sensei é o Hokage agora! Você sabe que ele está fazendo tudo o que pode para ajudá-lo. Por que-"

E, de repente, ele está atrás dela, e tudo volta ao dia em que tinham 12 anos novamente.

Logicamente, ela deveria saber melhor.

Ele vai em direção ao pescoço, diz para si mesma. Ele já fez isso antes. _Por duas vezes_. Mova-se. Mova-se. _Mova-se._ Mas ela não o faz – simplesmente não pode. Sakura está congelada e pode sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço, queimando-a, marcando-a.

"Deixe-me lhe contar uma história", diz Sasuke.

A voz soa quase doce, mas há uma pitada de amargura quando sua mão se arrasta ao longo do ombro dela, para o pescoço, para o lado de seu rosto, para virar-lhe suavemente a cabeça. Ela encontra os olhos negros brevemente, agora vermelhos, apenas o suficiente para dragá-la para seu mundo, sua mente, suas lembranças.

Naquela noite, Sakura finalmente descobre a verdade sobre o massacre Uchiha.

Naquela noite, Sasuke finalmente a leva embora consigo.

 **Continua**

(3 to go)

* * *

 _Povo, como havia dito, ainda temos mais 3 partes (dessa fic linda!) e vou trazer junto com as "fics-do-bau", colecoes drabble._

 _Eu podia ter deixado isso pra depois, mas... foi pensando assim que se passaram 2 anos e a fic nunca saiu._

 _Ok, amores. Espero que curtam e **comentem** ai na caixinha ;D_

 _Essa semana ainda volto com o **epilogo de MPB**. E por falar nisso, arigatou pelos comments! :DDD_

 _Bjitos_

 _Hime._


	2. ii

**Tradução** **Autorizada da** Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : T_

 _ **Universo:** Ninja - Pos-cannon_

 _ **Gênero:** Romance/drama_

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Sasuke e Sakura. E suas vidas como notas de rodapé para o mundo.

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

 **Where the daylight begins**

by ohwhatsherface

Traducao por K hime

Revisao geral por Erika

 **(2 of 4)  
**

* * *

ii.

Havia uma vila ao sudeste do País do Chá cujos rumores de uma aparição repentina, do tipo breve, figura feminina com poder de cura, que as crianças chamavam de anjo e os adultos, de bênção. Ela é lembrada por suas habilidades não naturais de cura, seu lindo cabelo rosa e seu fiel protetor, de cabelos escuros, que seguia cada passo seu.

.

Na estrada, eles se tornam amigos.

Sasuke, para sua sorte, é uma companhia agradável.

Ele fala muito pouco, mas certamente ouve tudo. Suas frases são curtas e diretas e limitadas principalmente a breves respostas para as longas histórias da kunoich.

E às vezes ele até lhe faz perguntas.

Em troca de uma carona de um fazendeiro em sua carroça, Sakura se oferece para curar a perna enfaixada do homem. Fora um acidente com algumas ferramentas, explica ele, que havia sido mal tratado. Quando eles se encontram sentados entre bolos de feno, depois de um longo dia, Sasuke não pode evitar a pergunta.

"Quando começou seu treinamento médico?"

Sakura pisca, quase espantada com a pergunta. "Huh?" Em seguida, seus ombros caem um pouco e limpa a garganta. "Er, bem ..." encolhe-os. "Talvez alguns meses depois que você partiu?"

"Você estava sozinha?"

Ela franze a testa. "O que quer dizer?"

"Treinou sozinha?"

"Bem ..." Sakura dá de ombros. "Shizune-neechan também estava lá. Ela me ensinou um monte de coisas. Ela é uma química incrível e uma mestre em venenos. E então talvez seis meses depois que eu comecei meu treinamento médico, Ino começou também."

"Entendo."

 **E, no dia seguinte...** "Quando foi que fez os exames Chuunin?"

"Hum," Sakura começa, pensando. "Bem, competi um ano depois."

"Onde?"

"Na pedra".

"Quem eram seus companheiros de equipe?"

"Ino e Chouji - hey, por que todas essas perguntas?"

"Tch, não seja estúpida."

 **E no dia seguinte..**. "O que tem feito nestes últimos anos"

E isso a pega desprevenida, por tamanha imprecisão dapergunta. "Huh?"

A carranca que faz caminho ao rosto masculino a deixa cautelosa. "Você me ouviu."

"Mas não entendo."

Ele bufa e para Sakura, é como se ele tivesse voltado aos tempos de genin em meio a uma disputa infantil com Naruto.

"O que tenho feito ..." balbucia, pensando. E encolhe os ombros. "Eu não sei. Um monte de coisas, treinando, eu acho. Eu geralmente estou com Ino e Lee-san." E à menção ao último nome o vê enrijecer e ela finalmente entende o propósito de tal interrogatório. "Oh. _Oh."_ Incapaz de evitar, Sakura sorri.

O sorriso imediatamente coloca Sasuke na defensiva, e ela o vê preparar algum tipo de comentário sarcástico para mantê-la longe de si – mas ela é mais rápida:

"Sempre foi você", diz sem rodeios, claramente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos para se certificar de que ele saiba que ela está falando sério. "Venho treinando porque tudo que eu sempre quis fazer era ajudá-lo - para te fazer feliz."

Ele balança a cabeça e eles continuam ao longo do caminho.

.

Na estrada, eles lentamente começam a conhecer um ao outro, tudo outra vez, mas no dia em que Sakura deixa claro que está cheia de vagar por aí e quer escolher um lugar para manter residência, eles se tornam Hana, uma curandeira andarilha, e Satoshi, seu companheiro de viagem. Eles encontram uma aldeia de médio porte no extremo sudeste do País do Chá que, felizmente, estava intocada pela Quarta Guerra Shinobi.

Ainda assim, as pessoas de lá sofriam de suas próprias doenças, e por isso, apesar de sua desconfiança inicial aos forasteiros, a personalidade calorosa de Sakura e suas mãos curativas ganharam imediatamente a confiança dos habitantes daquele local. O médico encarregado da clínica local imediatamente contratou Sakura e alugou-lhe o loft acima da clínica.

* * *

"Lar doce lar", Sakura diz, deixando cair a mochila com um baque surdo. Ela fita Sasuke e o encontra ainda examinando seu novo espaço de vida - havia particularmente um quarto com apenas uma cama.

Eles haviam compartilhado a cama antes, em seus dias de genin, e ainda mais recentemente, em seus dias vagando por aí. Mas tais noites sempre possuíram uma noção de temporalidade. Esta aqui era algo muito mais permanente.

Percebendo no ar o que só poderia descrever como mal-estar, Sakura sorri para Sasuke e coloca a mão suavemente em seu ombro. "Nós podemos compartilhar" sugere, "por enquanto."

"Aa". Ele a fita intensamente. "Por enquanto."

Mas ambos nunca discutiram a perspectiva de comprar outra cama ou procurar um apartamento maior. Em vez disso, eles se adaptam.

* * *

Lentamente, Sakura se acostumou com o fato de que Sasuke se debatia durante a noite, claramente atormentado por pesadelos. Às vezes, ela apanha-lhe os braços e delicadamente - mas com firmeza - para se certificar de que ele não irá machucá-la ou a si mesmo e simplesmente o mantém ali - seguro. Ela sussurra palavras suaves e cantarola humildemente até que, finalmente, o estado dele se acalme e ele aparentemente entre novamente em um sono mais tranquilo - os braços masculinos ao redor da cintura feminina.

Da mesma forma, Sasuke aprende a adormecer com a lâmpada acesa, pois Sakura gosta de ler antes de ir para a cama, não importa o quão tarde possa ser. Ele opta por usar uma camisa e calças em oposição a um simples par de boxers, porque apesar das alegações de que ela não é, Sakura certamente adora agarrá-lo durante a noite. E ele aprende a desenroscar-se dela pela manhã e deixar o aroma de café fresco acordá-la, porque Sakura não é o tipo de pessoa amável durante a manhã, o tipo que alguém se atreve a acordar cedo.

* * *

Eles se acostumam um ao outro.

Sakura simplesmente adentra o caminho de Sasuke e ele, sem pensar, envolve os braços ao redor dela, durante a noite e a segura como um vício, enquanto ele começa a esperar que o cheiro de lavanda lhe acorde toda manhã.

Eles nunca conversam sobre o "assunto da cama" novamente.

.

Eles têm seus próprios rituais.

Sakura acorda com o cheiro de café e ao som de panelas e frigideiras retinando. Ela tenta não se sentir incomodada por ser dragada de seu sono, mas se sente grata que Sasuke faça-lhe o café da manhã. Eles comem em um silêncio confortável, Sakura bebe café e Sasuke, chá, até que, finalmente, Sasuke se despede e sai para trabalhar.

Sasuke, sem ter algum tipo de habilidade como Sakura, faz biscates pela aldeia, alguns dias pesca, outros entrega algo ali ou aqui, ou caça. Naturalmente, é proficiente em todas as tarefas e é bem recebido pelos aldeões.

Eles se encaixam à esta vida.

.

* * *

E então uma certa noite, seus rituais ocorrem apesar de tentarem evitá-los.

Ambos tinham tropeçado na cama, exaustos, quase uma hora atrás, e agora Sakura fita a janela, seus olhos treinados ao luar. Ela permanece assim, enjaulada dentro dos braços fortes de Sasuke, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

O que estamos fazendo? ela se pergunta.

E se pergunta isso todas as noites, querendo saber quanto tempo isso vai durar, por que que isso está acontecendo e quando começou? E se vai sentir as repercussões de suas decisões sobre o que está fazendo?

Ela o sente aspiar-lhe a pele.

"O que estamos fazendo?" decide perguntar. Ele não respondeu, mas o aperto do enlace sobre si a diz que a ouviu, então ela se vira para fitá-lo diretamente. "Sasuke?" sussurra.

Ele parece preocupado. "O quê?"

"Por que me trouxe com você?"

Surpreendentemente, ele não quebra o contato visual. E não disse nada imediatamente, optando por pegar a mão dela e mantê-la junto à sua.

Ela pode ver a reposta nos olhos dele: eu não quero ficar sozinho. Não mais. Estou cansado de fugir - cansado de fugir de você.

Então Sakura sorri.

E timidamente se inclina para frente e pressiona os lábios contra os dele. É um beijo mais casto que sedutor, mas aquilo é o suficiente para Sasuke deixar a mão dela e passar a sua própria mão pelos fios rosados, segurando-a perto de si.

Naquela aldeia, eles se tornam amantes.

* * *

 _Ahhhhhhhhh_

 _Tipooooooo_

 _Me digam - com sinceridade - isso aqui tá bom ou não tá?_

 _Tá fofo ou não tá?_

 _Ahhhhhhh_

 _Amores, estão curtindo?_

 _Deixem um **comment** aí pra fic ;D_

 _Beijitos e trago o próximo em breve!_

 _Hime._


	3. iii

**Tradução** **Autorizada da** Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : T_

 _ **Universo:** Ninja - Pos-cannon_

 _ **Gênero:** Romance/drama_

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Sasuke e Sakura. E suas vidas como notas de rodapé para o mundo.

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

 **Where the daylight begins**

by ohwhatsherface

Tradução por K hime

Revisão geral por Erika

 **(3 of 4)  
**

* * *

iii.

Um famoso poema foi escrito há quase um século, com base em uma pintura de uma donzela que está sendo raptada por um demônio. O artista por trás da pintura nunca fora revelado, mas seu trabalho tem inspirado muitos que vieram depois dele. Nesse em particular, a donzela é seduzida pelo demônio, fazendo com que o rapto aparentemente seja uma coisa consensual. Ela abandona seus deveres e segue o demônio para a escuridão, mas quando sua família percebe o que acontecera, eles se aventuram pela floresta para tentar resgatá-la.

.

Eles são shinobi treinados que podem reconhecer olheiros quando os vê, então não há absolutamente nenhuma surpresa quando, em sua caminhada diária através da floresta e pela costa, Sakura dá de cara com a máscara de um leão, coberta ligeiramente por um capuz preto.

"Haruno Sakura." O nome soara abafado por trás da mascara de porcelana.

"Não", ela é rápida em negar. "Você está enganado. Me chamo Koizumi Hana."

O homem com a máscara de leão inclina a cabeça levemente, desafiando-a, mas Sakura não vacila.

Finalmente, ele cede. "De fato. Desculpe-me."

E isso é apenas o começo.

.

O homem com a máscara de leão segue-a de volta à aldeia com pouca ou nenhuma sutileza.

Ele a segue ao mercado, à loja de ferramentas, ao trabalho.

.

Sakura mantém tal encontro para si mesma, até que o homem com a máscara de leão retorna, desta vez, mais audacioso.

Ele usa um disfarce que cheira a genjutsu e entra na clínica, aparentemente com necessidade de assistência médica. Ele faz o que pode para ganhar algum tipo de consulta privada com Sakura, mas suas tentativas são todas frustradas. A kunoichi suura-lhe a ferida rasa - e auto infligida – e o envia de volta para casa.

Ainda assim, ele reaparece depois da clinica fechar, quando Sasuke ainda está nos arredores da cidade, a trabalho.

"Hokage-sama lhe declarou morta há dois anos," o homem com a máscara de leão diz. "No entanto, aqui está você."

Ela leva o queixo ao alto desafiadoramente. "Aqui estou."

"Como estou certo de que está ciente, como um shinobi leal à Vila Oculta da Folha, devo por honra relatar que lhe encontrei, Haruno Sakura."

"Estou ciente."

"Mas tenho certeza que também está ciente que, como um amigo leal, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas."

Ela não pode evitar - suas pernas amolecem e ela cai - mas o homem com a máscara de leão é rápido para pegá-la, apoiando sua forma frágil rapidamente. Sakura se agarra a ele, agradecida e aliviada, sussurrando seus agradecimentos até que finalmente ela o reconhece, quando ele se afasta.

Ele dá um passo para trás e parece estar observando-a por trás da máscara de leão. "Você parece muito menos Feia que da última vez que te vi. Na verdade, parece estar radiante." Ela pode ouvir seu sorriso. "Suponho que quem quer que seja o cretino pelo qual você fugiu da Vila, está lhe fazendo feliz?"

"Muito."

Isso parece ser o suficiente, então o homem lhe acena e põe-se a partir.

"Adeus, Koizumi Hana."

.

Apesar de Sai lhe garantir que nunca irá traí-la, Sasuke se sente ansioso para abandonar a casa em que permaneceram pelos últimos anos.

Naturalmente, Sakura é rápida em segui-lo.

* * *

 _Ohhhhh gente!_

 _Digam pra tia Hime, isso aí não é uma coisa mais kawaii do mundo?_

 _Vamos combinar que o Sai é uma graça. *lindo pega e agarra e beija e APANHA*_

 _Amores, taí mais um._

 _Logo logo trago o final dessa fic linda pra gente ;D_

 _Não esqueçam de deixar **um comment** bonitão aí pra fic._

 _Hime._

* * *

 _Ps:_

 _Eu to megaaaaa feliz com a participacao de vcs nos comments (nos posts em geral)_

 _Povo, domo arigatou!_

 _Suas palavras me motivam - feliz feliz_

 _Pps:_

 _eu tmb nao ia trazer nada hoje - to com sono e cansada e nao comi nada e nao sao nem 9 e meia ainda D;_

 _Mas ai..._

 _como disse..._

 _fiquei lendo os comments de vcs e achei que... pohhhh nao podia deixar de vir trazer a continuacao dessa fic logo_

 _Sei la, realmente motivei!_

 _Ppps:_

 _trago a parte final logo tamb_

 _ate quinta ou sexta-feira_


	4. iv

**Tradução** **Autorizada da** Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : T_

 _ **Universo:** Ninja - Pos-cannon_

 _ **Gênero:** Romance/drama_

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Sasuke e Sakura. E suas vidas como notas de rodapé para o mundo.

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

 **Where the daylight begins**

by ohwhatsherface

Traducao por K hime

Revisao geral por Erika

 **(final)**

* * *

iv.

Embora a perspectiva pareça totalmente arcaica, muitos acreditam que uma Vila ninja é considerada tão forte quanto os clãs que a habitam.

Respostas torcidas veem no dia em que a Nona Hokage expressa seu pesar sobre a extinção do clã Uchiha e o Sharingan, que vão desde a indignação absoluta à lembrança compartilhada até a gloriosa jornada perdida ao longo do tempo.

.

Dramatização de lado, Sasuke declara abertamente que nunca mais nunca vai voltar à Konoha.

Ele não precisa.

Sakura simplesmente sabe disso.

Mesmo quando Naruto se torna Hokage e os horrores pelos quais Uchiha Itachi havia passado são revelados e Uchiha Sasuke é perdoado, Sasuke continua bastante claro em sua aversão absoluta ao lugar que, uma vez, chamara de lar.

Eles passaram o último ano viajando entre acampamentos e compostos que pertenceram ao clã Uchiha. Surpreendentemente, não eram tão ligados à casa que compartilharam juntos pela primeira vez, mas Sakura supõe que é porque eles sabem que "lar" não é um espaço físico.

Mas isso precisava acabar.

Sakura tem vinte e seis anos agora e lembra-se que, há muito tempo, teria seguido cegamente Sasuke aos confins da terra, porque ela o amava. Ela ainda o ama e talvez ainda o faria, mas ele não é sua maior prioridade agora.

"Nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso," Sakura diz a ele uma noite dessas. Eles estão em uma das muitas fortalezas Uchiha, localizada no extremo leste do País do Fogo, ao longo da costa.

O fita, o rei das cinzas, possuidor de riquezas e glória, mas reduzido a esconderijos para que possa viver em algo semelhe a _paz_.

"Eu tenho te seguido por anos", diz. "E gostaria de segui-lo para sempre, tenho certeza disso, mas não estamos mais falando somente sobre você e eu agora."

As mãos femininas jazem sobre o ventre e o Sharingan de Sasuke segue o movimento.

Ele simplesmente não tem palavras.

"Eu sei que nós nunca tivemos essa conversa," Sakura reconhece, quase exasperada. Tem sido apenas eles dois por quase uma década e eles verdadeiramente nunca haviam abordado o assunto f _uturo._ Apenas sobre os meses imediatos, mas nunca algo tão distante e permanente como começar uma família ou que tipo de coisas que gostariam que crescesse em seu jardim quando envelhecerem juntos. Sakura não tem idéia a respeito de onde a mente dele está agora, então pega-lhe as mãos e prende-as como uma tábua de salvação. "Está chateado?"

"Chateado?" repete. Em seguida, ele ri. Ri um riso totalmente solto, de doer a barriga e seus olhos quase lacrimejam. Ele sorri largamente e isso é o que mais a deixa feliz. Sakura pode jurar que nunca o vira assim antes.

Ele a agarra e prende-a com força, pressionando seu corpo contra si.

"Eu lhe garanto," recomeça, "que não há _nada_ de chateação em mim."

Então eles fogem, para o mais longe possível, para que possam proteger seu filho.

.

Eles decidem que vão mantê-lo longe da vida shinobi, da possibilidade de desenvolver o Sharingan e de uma infância ligada à sua herança, para que possa ter uma vida feliz e segura, sem o risco de ser detectado e desejado por qualquer uma das nações shinobi.

Eles fogem e não deixam nada para trás, apenas seus nomes e suas sombras, até que finalmente se tornam meras notas de rodapé para o mundo.

Fin

* * *

 _Eu simplemente a-d-o-r-o esse pedaço de história. Sério._

 _E vcs, curtiram?_

 _Deixem **um review** bonitão aí pra fic ;D_

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Hime._


End file.
